dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
L
Perfil thumb|282px|L *'Nombre artístico:' L (엘) *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo (김명수) *'Sobrenombre:' L , Calma. *'Profesión: Vocalista, imagen del grupo, actor, Modelo *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Marzo-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Peso: ' 62 kg *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo) *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Videos Musicales *Run - Epik High *60 sec - Sung Kyu *Love Blossom - K.Will Dramas *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo *Shut Up Flower Boy Band(TVN, 2012) *Mom is acting Up (MBC, 2012) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE *'''Posición: Vocalista / Bailarín/ Imagen del grupo. *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, hacer ejercicios, fotografiar. *'Especialidad:' Canto, modelaje, actuación *'Educación: Daekyung University *'''Color favorito: Negro. Dice tener una obsesión con este color. *'El rasgo que mas le gusta: '''Cree que su encanto son sus ojos *'Lema:' Carpe Diem (Aprovecha el momento, en latín) *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *En un principio suele ser silencioso y frío pero al conocerlo realmente es cálido y amable. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en 'BTD'. *Tablo de Epik High le dice que es muy callado pero que no debe preocuparse porque es muy apuesto. * Lloró al leer una carta de su madre en un episodio de Birth of a family (vídeo ). *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para varones, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *Según el la pose que hará derretir el corazón de una chica es lanzar un beso al aire. * En su tiempo libre le gusta sentarse en una plaza a dibujar, sobre todo rostros y disfruta de hacer autorretratos. * Su chica ideal tendría el pelo largo y ondulado. * Su película favorita es "I Give You My First Love". * Le gusta mucho la actriz japonesa Inoue Mao. * Confesó que le gustaría vivir una gran historia de amor como en "I Give You My first Love". * Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ser Oppa de Yoo JiAe en "You are my oppa". * Se graduó de la universidad Daekyung University. * Su personaje en "Shut up flower boy band" forma una relación con Kim Ye Rim. Aunque al principio no le presta demasiada atención, después se fija en ella, hasta el punto sentir celos. * Le dio el apodo "Elefante Jiae" a Yoo JiAe (hermana menor) en "You are my oppa". * Colaboró con Kim Ye Rim para una de las canciones del drama "Shut up Flower boy band". * Es el miembro que más ingresos tiene en el grupo. * Tiende a abrazar mucho a los miembros por la espalda. * Fue casi besado accidentalmente por Lee Sung Yeol. * Se lleva bien con los miembros de U-Kiss * En el nuevo piso ocupado en 2013 comparte habitación con Sungjong y Sungkyu. * Participó en el MV de K.Will junto con DaSom de SISTAR. * Dice que es muy cercano a Sungyeol porque tienen la misma edad. * Es muy cercano a Minhwan de FT Island. * En Shut Up Flower Boy Band, tuvo que hacer una escena de llanto; al terminar de grabar él aun seguia llorando. * En el programa Beatles Code 2 reveló que nunca ha tenido novia y no habia sido besado. * En el drama japones JIU se divirtió mucho cada dia. * El primer día que estuvo en Japon para las grabaciones del drama "JIU" , se sentia solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo ¡$200.000 Won! * Shirota Yu mientas estaba L en Japon le enseño las palabras como " Aishiteta noni" que significa "Aun que estube enamorado de ti". * Dijo que si se llagara a enamorar de la misma persona que otro miembro de infinite , el renunciaria a ella ya que no quiere perder su amistad . *La mayoria de sus compañeros de INFINITE piensan que el es muy guay, es demasiado timido tanto que no puede mirar los ojos de la otra persona y menos si es la chica que le gusta, muy tanquilo, trabajor , es muy terco, nunca cambia de opinión si cree que es la correcta y que tiene un rostro muy bello. Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:Cantante Categoría:KActor